


Come On Tonight (The God's a She Dirty Club Mix)

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, Koda Kumi - Fandom
Genre: F/M, OT5, hetsmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no need of angels here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On Tonight (The God's a She Dirty Club Mix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Come On Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/789) by tabris. 



> Thanks to Eliza and Cass for their encouragement to overhaul my first broken draft and dig into the story. Thanks to Eliza for two speed betas, as well, and especially thanks to tabris for writing what is, in my opinion, a perfect drabble. Remix title lifted from the lyrics of "One Night in Bangkok."

They come together between her tour and his, on the dance floor of a club Avex has reserved for the evening. She draws him out to a song that could be either of theirs, all she can hear is the beat, and they build a choreography that has less to do with synchronization than her hand inside the open collar of his shirt, his leg between her thighs, their eyes locked on each other under the strobing lights.

"I'd offer to buy you a drink," he says, after, and she grins at him, adrenaline and lust amping up the smell of him, the heat, the sharp, clean angles of his body.

"But the drinks are free," she points out. He slips one long hand into his pocket, pulls out a keycard to one of the private party suites upstairs.

"So I'll offer a place to drink instead."

She wraps her hand around his, tugs him toward the bar. "Let's pick our poison."

~~~~

Kumi's prepared for disappointment when Avex agrees to try arranging a collaboration with Tohoshinki. They're talented, which is why she wants to work with them, but she knows no one could possibly be as charming and beautiful as they are presented. She's been in the business too long to believe anybody's hype.

She's right, of course. The collaboration's greenlighted, and in person, Tohoshinki are much less polished. Yunho is bleary-eyed and slightly halting in conversation; Jejung keeps stumbling over himself in what Kumi recognizes all too well as exhaustion. Yuchun is less languid than lethargic, even smelling strongly of coffee. Junsu seems to be compensating with frenetic energy, and Changmin is too painfully polite to be anything but offputting. Still, it's clear from the way they look at her that they buy at least some of her hype, and she can't help but find that a little endearing.

Also, their height is just unreal.

"And here I was told you were tall," she says with mock disappointment after introductions are made. Junsu gives a sharp bark of laughter. Yuchun and Yunho both rouse enough to chuff a laugh. Jejung covers his mouth, but he's not quiet, and Changmin's mouth quirks in a way that crinkles up one eye.

They're not polished, and they're far from perfect. Kumi falls in love.

~~~~

She lets him take the lead to the room, but once inside, she takes his bottle of beer and pushes him down onto one of the plush leather chairs to climb into his lap. He goes with it, just watching her from underneath his pretty eyelashes, placing his hands at her hips and then waiting. It was his watchfulness that drew her; she loves the high energy of some of his bandmates, but she wants to taste what's behind his eyes.

And she wants to take her time about it.

"Are we likely to be interrupted?" she asks, setting their drinks on the nearest table and shifting into the small movements of his thumbs over the silky fabric of her dress.

"There's only one keycard, and I might have told the others I'd kill them if they banged on the door."

She laughs, because she's certain that's exactly what he did, but when her laughter causes him to moan and buck beneath her, she curls forward and runs her hands down his shirt before starting to untuck it. "Then we can take our time. Any particular requests?"

He shrugs, slides his hands down her thighs, then up under her skirt. "Want me to just follow your lead?"

"I do like to play that way," she says, spreading her legs slightly and tugging his shirt buttons free from their holes. She's curious, though, so she holds his eyes as she asks, "Have you done this before?"

His grin is full of filthy mischief. "Follow a woman's lead? Yeah."

She answers his grin with one of her own. "In bed?"

"Among other places."

She laughs again, low in her throat, then moans with him as his fingers slide along her skin. "I have to ask," she says breathlessly, pulling harder at his shirt. "What about men?"

His eyes darken at that, and she kisses him before he can answer, his mouth wide and hot and open under hers. They share a taste for the same brand of beer; it's much saltier on his tongue.

When she pulls back, he's still staring at her with eyes that are nearly all pupil. Then he says, "What do you think?"

She kisses him again as she gets his shirt open, feels his fingers push into her panties, imagines him with his bandmates and hopes he's up for more than one round, because this one isn't going to last nearly as long as she thought.

~~~~

It takes twice as long to film "Last Angel" as anyone had planned. It turns out that Kumi's not the only one who wasn't told how tall Tohoshinki are, and all of the cameras and lighting have to be re-adjusted, then adjusted again when someone points out the new angles cut off significant portions of Kumi's own choreography.

"Nobody really needs to see our faces anyway," Jejung says while they wait for the crew to set up the next shot. He straightens in his chair and strikes a ridiculous pose, flexing his arms and popping his chest muscles. "It's our bodies they like."

"Yes," Kumi agrees, "I'm at just the right height for the best view."

"Depends on what you hope to see," Junsu says, and laughs when she winks at him, as she hoped he would. She's doing her best to make them all laugh, and Junsu's usually the first. He's usually the first when the others make an attempt at humor, as well. She finds herself caught by the way they interact with each other, which is something she didn't expect. She's worked with groups before, but none of them have had this...intimacy.

It makes her wonder. It makes her, she's willing to admit, that much more attracted. She wants to know how she'd fit in. She wants to know if they'd let her.

She decides to take them one at a time, first, and see what happens.

~~~~

"Are you imagining it?" he asks as he mouths his way down her throat. He doesn't give her time to answer, just goes on in that same smooth murmur, "I know you've fucked Junsu, and I'm pretty sure about Yoochun. Have you ever fucked them together? Have you ever just watched? The way Junsu moves his hips, the way Yoochun just takes it...."

"Yeah," she gasps, remembering. She's seen what Junsu and Yoochun do on-stage that people refer to as "sexy," but after seeing them actually have sex, she also knows how much of an act that is. Their intensity, their focus, their complete abandon isn't anything that would play on-stage.

She remembers having that intensity and focus turned on her, as well, and the sense-memory of Yoochun lapping at the place where she enveloped Junsu combines with the sensation of Changmin's fingers on her clit to nearly put her over the edge. Determined not to get there alone, she drags her nails down Changmin's exposed chest, yanks his belt open, then pushes one hand deep inside. It's a tight fit, but her hands are small and nimble, and she manages to touch what she's aiming for. He gasps and bucks beneath her, and she ducks her head to bite at his ear.

"Yeah, I've watched," she hisses, rocking into his touch and squeezing, "and I let them watch too."

~~~~

"So you want all of us," Junsu says just before her tour starts. They've fucked a handful of times, and Kumi doesn't see it stopping any time soon, not when they enjoy each other so much. Thus, she hadn't planned on bringing up the rest quite yet.

"What makes you assume that?" she asks, sounding him out. He smiles up at the ceiling, then eyes her slyly.

"Because you have excellent taste and boundless energy," he says, which makes her snort, coming from him. But then he says, "And I have eyes. I'm definitely not the only one who's caught your interest."

She shrugs; there's no reason to deny it. He doesn't seem upset, anyway, which prompts her to say, "I'm curious--"

"Yes." He rolls toward her and grins. "Not that you really needed me to confirm it."

"No, but it's good to know if you're willing to confirm it. So they're all right with us?"

"It hasn't explicitly come up, but it would have if anyone had a problem." He touches a mark she left low on his right shoulder, something most costumes will hide, which is good, because it's unmistakable in origin. "They have eyes too."

She reaches out to brush her own hand over the mark, her fingers and his sliding against each other. "And what do their eyes think of me?"

His grin widens. "You don't need me to confirm that, either."

She leans forward to kiss his skin, mouthing at his fingertips. "So do you have suggestions for how I should proceed?" she murmurs.

His voice is more husky when he replies, "Yoochun will be easy, though I can help you if you want. Yunho won't do anything until you have Jaejoong, he's weirdly monogamous that way, and you probably won't get Jaejoong until Avex confirms or scraps the Tokyo Dome thing."

Kumi slides closer to him, arches into it when he draws his hand over her shoulder and down her spine. "And Changmin?"

"Oh, Changmin's planning something, I can tell." Junsu laughs breathlessly as she bites down, pulling her closer still and cupping her ass. "You just have to give him the opportunity."

She can do that.

~~~~

When she can do anything but shake and shudder again, she pulls her hand up out of Changmin's pants and brings it to her mouth. She keeps her eyes locked on his as she licks once, twice, tasting salt and bitterness. His eyelashes flutter and he moans, his fingers twitching against her clit. That makes her gasp, her whole body tingling with the aftershocks of pleasure.

"Would you," he asks, pausing for breath and then starting again, "Would you let them watch us?"

She presses her fingers against his lips, lets him taste himself. "Would you?"

He laughs and licks at her, tongue rough and hot on her skin. "What about Yunho and Jaejoong?"

"What about them?"

"I know you haven't fucked Jaejoong yet, and you have to go through him for Yunho, but have you seen them?"

She pulls her hand away from him and stands up to strip off her wet underwear over her heels. She reaches back to unzip her dress, but leaves it on, glad she wore a shaper that leaves most of her breasts bare, and not a bra. She leans over to tug Changmin's pants and boxer-briefs down to his knees, checking his pockets to find three wrapped condoms. She sets them deliberately on the table, next to their drinks, then puts her hands on the back of his chair and lowers herself down. She sucks in a breath when she makes contact, his bare dick nestled up against her wet and naked labia, and his hands grip hard at her hips as he rocks convulsively beneath her.

She waits until she's as steady as she's likely to get, teasing them both toward the next round, then buries her hands in his hair and tugs his head back so she can kiss him hard on the mouth. He kisses back just as hard, still rocking, reaching up to slide the straps of her dress down her shoulders and cup her breasts. When he flicks his thumbs over her nipples, she draws her mouth down his jaw, sets her teeth in his throat, and rolls her hips.

"Tell me," she says, pushing into his hands, pushing into him. "Tell me."


End file.
